1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to video content distribution in general, and to insertion of an additional object to a video content, in particular.
2. Description of Related Art
Ever since the Internet has enabled people all around the world to communicate with each other, entrepreneurs have tried to use the Internet as a media for broadcasting content suited for their needs. One specific example is by introducing advertising content in websites. Such advertising content allows companies to monetize the traffic of their sites. Examples of online advertising content include contextual ads (such as Google AdWords), banner ads and the like. However, in the modem Internet environment, when many users are connected to the Internet through broadband connections such as ADSL and cable, and many more people are expected to be so connected in the future, the content delivered through the Internet is changing from textual and image based content to video based content. For example, in recent years broadcasting websites such as YouTube (http://www.youtube.com) have emerged and they attract many users. Specifically, YouTube is considered one of the most viewed websites in the world today. Such broadcasting websites enable any user—amateur or professional—to share his content with other users. Such content may be viewed by million viewers and more, and hence may constitute a suitable platform for advertisement. Additional video content sent over the Internet includes premium content, online television shows, semi-professional video content, online educational content, video conferences, video content captured by web cameras and the like.
However, advertisement models have not evolved to be suitable to the new web. Current advertisement models for a video-based content primarily focus on adding intrusive elements to the video, such as a pre/post roll and ticker banners. Such intrusive advertisements are not welcomed by users which find the ads harm their viewer experience. For example, YouTube have reported that over 75% of their users are unhappy with pre/post rolls. The matching process of matching an advertisement to a video remains similar to the matching done in contextual advertisements—by identifying relevant words within the website, and without directly addressing the content of the video.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a new technology to enable a better insertion of additional content, such as advertising content, to a video-based content, to increase the attraction of such commercial content. This is a long felt need to enable enrichment of video-based content with additional content.